


请问成为了海豚您幸福吗空条先生

by jiangheng



Category: JO乙女
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangheng/pseuds/jiangheng





	请问成为了海豚您幸福吗空条先生

钱对任何生物都是重要的。你看着泳池里的承太郎想。哪怕是成为了人鱼也不例外，没钱住浴缸，有钱住泳池，跟承太郎一起中了替身攻击的东方仗助此时还住在一只小浴缸里看着自己的鱼尾痛哭流涕。  
而承太郎却在这豪华的冰绿色私人泳池里边喝着你为他端来的柠檬汽水，边欣赏夏日美丽而晴朗的天空。  
真是个卑鄙成年人。

“采访一下，空条先生请问你现在幸福吗？”  
你将乘着柠檬汽水的玻璃杯像话筒一样举在承太郎面前。

“你在说什么鬼话。”  
他拿着那杯饮料，十分冷峻地看了你一眼，没有直接回答你的问题。  
但你认为他此刻是很高兴的。他在发觉自己中了替身攻击后一点也没有生气，而是面带微笑地说了句。  
“这样可不行，要尽快找到本体才行。”  
一边说，他一边扬起自己的海豚尾巴，在泳池中欢快地溅出一点水花。

“承太郎承太郎，你的尾巴好漂亮，我可以摸一下吗？”  
你蹲在泳池边的木地板上，用一种狂热的语气对他说。他先是瞪了你一眼，片刻后从水中抬起了尾巴。  
你大喜过望，急忙伸手去摸他那条深蓝色的流线型鱼尾。 

“……好漂亮。”  
你感叹道，他的尾巴摸上去柔韧又光滑，你的手覆在上面能感受到皮肤下的肌肉运动。

“嗯，海豚有流线型的尾鳍，老实说没有变成海星什么的……喂，你这变态。”  
在你手拂过他尾巴上段某一处的小缝时，他忽然打住话题，尾鳍极速抽动了一下，拍开了你正揉捏他尾巴的手。

“我摸疼你了吗？”  
你楞楞地晃了晃发红的手腕，不明所以地问道。  
“你这个缺乏动物常识的家伙，看清自己摸的是哪儿啊！”  
承太郎嘴上怒斥着，身体却不争气地已经有了反应。

你十分抱歉地看着他从生殖裂中勃起的阳具，和他四目相对，很是尴尬。  
二话不说，从小就是行动派的承太郎先生当机立断将你一把搂进泳池。

“哇哦，承太郎今天好主动~”  
你在飞溅的水花间欢呼一声，配合地扯掉了自己的衣服。他有力的鱼尾抵着你的大腿把你正面压在泳池边缘，那根半勃的肉棍蹭着你的腿心，你能感觉到它滚烫的温度和骇人的尺寸。

“你能矜持点吗？”  
他压在你耳边低沉地说了句，低下头啃咬起你的肩颈。于是你难耐地欢叫起来。  
而当那根阳具进入你时，你就没这么神气活现了。那东西的尺寸超过了你的预估，仅仅是前端的进入就让你觉得疼痛难忍。  
“嗯啊……啊……”  
你咬着下唇呻吟起来，却没有阻止他进入的动作。  
承太郎紧实的胳膊紧紧扣着你的腰，他皱着眉，艰难地挤进你又窄又紧的穴道。

“唔啊……承太郎在我身体里……好高兴~”你既痛苦又享受地喃喃道。  
“你这女人，别老说这种奇怪的话啊。”  
他咬着后牙根在你耳边低声说道，挺腰开始大开大合地顶弄你颤抖的身躯。  
那跟东西让你快晕过去了，但是他的手又牢牢抓着你的腰让你无处可去。再况且你也不希望他停下或者退出去，你就喜欢他恶狠狠地在你身体里横冲直撞。

“我说你啊，不疼吗？”  
他的视线越过你的肩膀看着你痛苦的表情。  
“呜……有点，但是我喜欢承太郎啊，所以没关系……啊……”  
你撑在泳池壁上，用病态的痴迷语气神志不清地对他说。只听他啧了一声，进出你身体的力度变轻了一些。

“疼就说啊，白痴。”  
他吻了一下你的脸侧，将胳膊垫在泳池边免得你撞上棱角。  
你感觉到他的阴茎比平日要更灵活，甚至能抬起首部直顶着你的敏感处。他的呼吸也越来越粗重，有些艰难地腾出一只手来大力揉弄你的胸脯。

“额啊……！”  
你忽然手一滑，脱力从泳池边滑了下去，那根东西毫无防备地直捅到最深处，碾过内壁的每一处凸起。  
他本想急忙捞起你的腰，可这突如其来的刺激让他乱了阵脚，只来得及弓起尾巴，一声闷哼就这么交代在了你体内。  
你尖叫着被他跳动的阳具送上了高潮。大量的浊液喷涌进你的腹肚，让你舒服得伸直了舌尖。  
承太郎压住你，他的前胸紧贴着你的脊背，绷紧的尾巴抵着你的腿心，在你的呻吟中强行延长了这次高潮。

余韵平息后，他拔出了自己的性器，双臂撑着泳池边休息了一会儿。你感觉到他的脑袋抵在了你尚在喘息的脊背上，此时的你像只无骨的蛞蝓般瘫软。他无奈地看了你软绵绵的脊背一眼，扶着你的腰将你托回岸上。

“喂，别在这儿睡着了。”  
承太郎看着躺在泳池边的你皱着眉说道，随手拿过一条白色毯子盖在了你身上。  
“承太郎好温柔啊~”  
你发出一声有气无力的欢叫。他无可奈何地看了你一眼，双臂撑着泳池坐上了岸边。  
他按着那条毯子在你湿漉漉的头发上揉擦，罢了又将它披在你光裸的脊背上。你挪动到他身边，脑袋舒舒服服地枕在他的尾巴上。  
“采访一下，空条先生现在幸福吗？”

“啊？你在说什么……”说着，他的尾鳍垂在水中翻腾了一下，卷起一点点飞溅的水花。  
“哎呀，我现在可是很幸福哟~”  
你仰着脸看着他线条锋利的下颌。他顿了顿，低下头来仔细看着你，唇瓣几乎要触上你的唇瓣了。  
正当你以为他要落下一吻因此而激动等待时，他张了张嘴，放低声音对你说了句。  
“你这女人，完全听不懂你在说什么鬼话。”  
说罢，他微不可觉地笑了一下，轻轻啄了啄你的嘴角。


End file.
